dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
DWAD E-Books
Some fans of The Doctor Who Audio Dramas (DWAD) have written short stories/E-books based on characters from the series. They receive no input from the audio production team, but are made publicly available on the DWAD message board for people to read. Sometimes beings listed on the DWAD website proper. However, it has been made clear by the production that these books are not considered part of the canon, and are thus unofficial fan fiction. David Segal Era The Last Colony Novelization Original Script by Robin-Mary Manseth Adapted by Thomas Himinez An incomplete adaptation of the audio of the same name, with only the first episode complete. The Last Colony Novelization Jeffrey Coburn Era Can You Best the Devil By Matthew Chambers Set between The Warlords of Apshai and Devinaura IV. One night aboard the TARDIS, the Doctor reflects on the improbabilities in his life and ponders if there is divine intervention at work - and what this may mean about his conflict with the Master. Can You Best the Devil? Jym DeNatale Era Halcyon Putrefaction By John Parr A vignette prequel to Object Permanence, showing the last moments of the Jym DeNatale Doctor. Halcyon Putrefaction Short Story Anthologies Short Trips: On The Edge This short story collection was modelled after Big Finish's "Short Trips" anthology series. All the stories in this anthology were written by Ewen Campion-Clarke, writing as Arco Chamber. The stories in this anthology were fan-written and are not considered canonical. The anthology is no longer available on the DWAD website. Short stories included in this collection: The Step Beyond Fool's Errand Go Soak Your Head Survival of the Daleks 1: Escape or Die Too Little, Too Late The Dalton Gang's Last Stand '' .In this historical story, the Doctor and Melissa are present for the Dalton Gang's attempt to rob two banks in broad daylight.'' Recompense Green Means "Go" The Wooden Planet The Next Journey Survival of the Daleks 2: Servants of Masters Mortal Reminders '' The Doctor and Melissa, dying of genetically engineered virus, are stranded on the Eye of Orion waiting for the TARDIS to return with a cure.'' You Make A Stand Out of Options Acceptable Casualties The Choice SurviCategory:Short Storiesval of the Daleks 3: There's Something Just Behind You Immoral Victories Neglecting Ninevah Fancy Meeting You Here! Simple Logic You Have Got To Kidding... A Change of Direction Broken Threads The Decision is Final Survival of the Daleks 4: The Day Before Eternity Counting Down Short Trips: A Bygone Era The second DWADshort story collection, also modelled after Big Finish's "Short Trips" anthology series, was not completed. All the stories in this anthology were written by Ewen Campion-Clarke, writing as Arco Chamber. As in "On The Edge", the stories in this anthology were fan-written and are not considered canonical. The anthology is no longer available on the DWAD website. Short stories included in this collection: Second Chances A Difference of Opinion * In the distance past, The Doctor, Melissa, and Don intervene in treaty negotiations between the Ice Warriors and Silurians. Sense of Doubt Yin-Yang Best Forgotten "When The Dealing's Done..." Cross the Border Links The official DWAD site